Insecure
by greeniethewritermouse
Summary: Riko is worried about her lack of assets.


**Insecure**

* * *

"Junpei,"

Hyuga raises a brow, "Riko?" he echoes in the same inquisitive tone.

"Do you wish my boobs were bigger?"

Hyuga freezes. This is one of those times where he's reminded that Aida Riko is a full-blooded female and his girlfriend and he knows that if he doesn't answer truthfully or if he does and it's not what she wants to hear they're going to have a screaming fight, in the middle of the classroom, in the middle of lunch.

"No," he says sharply, going for casual and coming off more suspicious.

"Then," she starts again, still not quite meeting his eyes, "Do you wish I was a boy?"

"Hell, no!" Hyuga protests without really thinking.

Riko's flushed in angry embarrassment, "Well, how am I supposed to know? I mean obviously I'm a girl but I don't have a great figure and then there's Teppei—"

"Exactly," said Hyuga, cutting her off before she could really get going, "If I want a guy I have Kiyoshi, and I happen to like long legs, a toned stomach and smallish perky breasts on my girls."

"But—"

"Nope, no buts," Hyuga insists, "I like what I like, and I love you and Kiyoshi."

"And I love you too, my sweet honey," interjects Kiyoshi plopping into the chair next to him and planting a discreet smooch on the arch of his cheekbone.

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

"Teppei," Riko interrupts, "Do you wish I had bigger boobs?"

"Why would I want that?" Kiyoshi asks with enough genuine confusion that Hyuga considers abandoning his own rules about public displays of affection and kissing him full on the mouth as a wholehearted thank you.

Kiyoshi has a way of making every word out of his mouth drip with sincerity. Probably because no one has yet caught him in even the smallest of white lies and he has no problem voicing exactly what's on his mind even if it's embarrassing or uncomfortable to say.

"Because I'm not very girly," Riko says pouting.

"That's what you think," says Hyuga, under his breath though cause he doesn't feel like getting hit.

"Well, I think it's pretty well established that I don't necessarily mind that," Kiyoshi says, slanting a teasing and slightly heated look over at Hyuga, who still can't help the flush that crawls up the back of his neck.

"So then, would you prefer it if I was a guy?"

Kiyoshi frowns at her slightly, "No," he says glancing back over to Hyuga.

There's true worry in his voice now.

"Is there, that is, did we do something to make you feel that way Riko? Because we love you just the way you are you know and we know you're not ready for, well _that_, but if you wanted us to stop fooling around together we'd stop and wait for you. You know that right?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation in the classroom of all places," Hyuga groans to himself, dropping his head into his arms to hide how red his face is getting.

He's been in love with Riko forever, he's been in love with Kiyoshi for a year, and in lust with him for longer than he cares to admit. Their arrangement is mostly unplanned but after their horrific loss in the Inter-High preliminaries last year he'd done as he'd promised, stripped naked and confessed, to both of them, at the same time, and they'd both reciprocated his feelings.

He'd felt luckier than he could imagine when Riko had shrieked "I love you too, now put your damn pants on!" and Kiyoshi, still confined to his hospital bed, had laughed and said not to bother and to just come over there and kiss him.

There hadn't been a conversation about it, but Hyuga had pulled on his clothes and fled to the hospital cafeteria to panic and when Riko had come down to find him he'd had both a boyfriend and a girlfriend. It was the best day of his life and second only in embarrassment to his first time with Kiyoshi.

They'd talked around it a little when, in the natural course of things, things became more physical. Riko would spook and freeze at the first sign of things wandering into territory past making out and Hyuga and Kiyoshi had silently and mutually agreed not to push.

Riko had given them tacit permission to experiment on their own, and she knew they'd had sex. How could she not when the next day Kiyoshi had practically skipped into the locker room for morning practice and the first words out of his mouth were, "I had sex with Hyuga!"

Riko had seemed amused as Hyuga had chased him around the gym screaming threats but maybe she wasn't actually okay with it. After all they'd never actually _talked _about it, he and Kiyoshi had just kind of assumed she'd join them when she was ready or if she couldn't handle two of them at once she'd pick one of them to start off with and it would be a little painful but it would be okay because it was Riko and they wanted her to feel at ease.

But what if they were wrong? What if they'd been unwittingly hurting her or making her feel uncomfortable all along?

Hyuga raises his head from his arms, and sits up straight, feeling a bit more composed. This isn't a conversation they can avoid at this point so it's better to get straight to the point and get everything over with.

"Are we making you feel pressured or uncomfortable?" he asks her directly, taking Kiyoshi's shaking and sweaty hand into his own under the cover of the desk and lacing their fingers together, as much for his own reassurance as to comfort his partner.

"No, no!" Riko protests, looking a bit lost, like she wasn't quite sure how the conversation had taken this turn.

She's toying with her hair nervously and frowning at the omelet and veggies her dad packed for her bento.

"I just—it's just that, well, you don't push when the three of us are together anymore, and, I—sometimes…" she trails off, not certain how to continue, "Sometimes I can't help but think, that you've gotten closer without me. That you both have each other so really what do you need me for? I mean, I know you love me, but I—sometimes I wonder if you want me anymore."

The last she admits in a very small voice, and she's flushed and not meeting their eyes, and Hyuga doesn't know what to do to make this better.

He turns desperate eyes on Kiyoshi, begging him silently to help him fix this, please. The larger boy is still shaking, but he smiles and reaches over to Riko with his free hand, tilting her chin up so that she has to meet their gazes.

Her whiskey eyes are watery but there's a defiant set to her jaw, like she's losing the game but preparing herself to fight for the comeback in the last quarter. And Hyuga feels a little like she's punched him in the gut. The overwhelming love for this woman filling him up until there's no room left for something as trivial as air.

"We'll stay late after practice today," Kiyoshi says, and Hyuga wonders where he's going with this, "You should join us in the showers."

It's a bold suggestion, and an open-ended one. It's one that features heavily in both of their fantasies, they've admitted, if only to each other.

Riko flushes more fully, but it's a good flush. Embarrassment, happiness and maybe, hopefully, a bit of arousal.

"Sounds like fun," she says, and the flash of her half-smile has enough teasing and promise in it that Hyuga is thinking of making it a short practice, and wondering what kind of locker-room shower fantasies Riko's been keeping to herself.

"It's a date then," Kiyoshi says, looking inordinately pleased with himself, "I've got condoms and lube in my locker. You can watch...or join in."

Hyuga chokes on air and goes bright red, rounding on his boyfriend, "What the hell, Kiyoshi!"

And Riko giggles, "Sounds like fun," she agrees.

* * *

**AN: **Love these three, not going to lie. Please review and let me know what you guys think.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. _


End file.
